


New Mascot

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Max Likes Dogs, Wolfie Doesn't Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Where Wolfie's wounds weren't as deep and now the camp has two mascots.Also: Wolfie is kind of like a dog that is feral but loves attention.
Relationships: David & Wolfie (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 20





	New Mascot

David panicked over Wolfie's wounds. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY COULDN'T YOU!?" He sobbed and felt the wound. It wasn't too deep. "I-I need a First Aid Kit. I-I need..." he looked to the poor wolf. 

David's eyes were warm then gained determination. He grabbed the wolf by her ankles and hoisted her over his shoulders. He ran to the trail and followed it back to the camp he knew so well. He ignored Campers suddenly shouting at him and in a fit of desperation, kicked the door in to the Quartermaster's "office." He bit back a curse and steeled himself. "Quartermaster! We need First Aid! Stat!"


End file.
